


By Chance

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O verse, F/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: A/B/O!AU. Female!Reader is an Omega. Alphas and Omegas are rare, and Reader’s been able to avoid alphas through sheer force of will and luck in equal parts.One full chapter and one short drabble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't post my work anywhere without my express written permission <3

[Originally posted by sxy-seabass](https://tmblr.co/Z86FNf2ErgZTa)

**Bucky’s POV**

The first time he smelled her was when he was on a mission. Vanilla and Wildflower. The single-minded focus that had been drilled into him by the Hydra brainwashing and training was severed in an instant and his head whipped around to search for the source. He tore his mask off and dropped it onto the ground unceremoniously, sniffing the air frantically as he tried to pinpoint the scent. His blood sang in his veins.

The scents of the city made it hard to pinpoint her, but he wouldn’t give up. He left the spot he’d been staking out for hours, rifle forgotten on the ledge as he jumped off of the roof, dropping two stories onto the ground and rolled to diffuse the worst of the impact. His knees protested in agony anyway, but he ignored them along with the shocked cries of bystanders as he followed her scent.

He’d smelled other Omegas before. Most of them had been claimed, just a passing flicker of recognition in the back of his mind while he was out on mission. Rarely, he’d catch the scent of an unclaimed Omega, but even then it was only a brief, fleeting distraction, his Hydra programming overriding his biological programming.

Something about this Omega broke the control Hydra had over his mind, cutting through the fog with ease. He realized distantly that he’d started remembering things about himself; the feeling of chasing after an omega was familiar, linking him back to a life that had long been erased from his memory.

He had to find her. He wove between pedestrians, most of them avoiding him, likely in fear. They didn’t know who he was- the deadly assassin The Winter Soldier-, but between the way he was dressed, his metal arm, and the pheromones he was surely exerting, they couldn’t get out of his way fast enough.

The scent was growing stronger and there was something else there, now. Fear? Yes, it was fear. She was afraid. Had she caught wind of him? Omegas were sometimes known to have a greater sense of smell than even Alphas. Still, it seemed unlikely; he should have been upwind from her.

He picked up his pace. He knew he was getting closer; her scent was getting stronger with each step he took. He could nearly taste it. She wasn’t in heat yet but she was close- oh so close.

His search led him to a sleek skyscraper in the middle of the city. People in expensive suits came and went but Bucky paid them little to no mind, threw open the doors, and made a beeline for the security gate. The moment he’d entered the building her scent had nearly overwhelmed him. She clearly came here often. The guards tried to stop him from going further into the building, but he quickly incapacitated them, a feral snarl on his lips; he was still in enough of his right mind to leave them breathing, but every second he spent inhaling her scent whittled away at his patience. He wrecked the alarm system and destroyed the computers at the front desk for good measure.

He took the stairs, feet eating up the levels faster than any normal man could dream of imitating. He paused at each new floor long enough to open the door and see if her scent originated there, but each new level was a bust and the scent only got stronger as he got closer to the top. He growled when he reached the end of the stairs, glaring at the sign on the wall signaling that the only other thing above him now was the roof. He yanked on the door handle but it only creaked in its frame. He gripped it instead with his metal hand and pulled hard, bracing one foot against the door frame for leverage. The gears in his arm whirred against the strain he was putting on it, but after a moment the door gave a pitiful squeal as he wrenched it off of its hinges and threw it behind him. It clattered loudly down the stairwell but Bucky barely heard it. Her scent washed over him like a tidal wave. It seemed the Omega worked on the top floor. He stepped through the door and took in his surroundings quickly. The top floor appeared to be a lavish office and waiting room. The door to the office was closed, thick wooden doors hiding whatever lied beyond. His enhanced hearing picked up on something hiding behind the receptionist’s desk and he stalked forward slowly, not making a sound.

Whoever was behind it was breathing heavily, obviously terrified. The scent he’d followed here was completely overriding his sense of smell. He could tell there were usually multiple people on this floor, but he couldn’t pinpoint how many or where they were at that moment. He lunged over the desk suddenly, pinning the person on the other side to the ground.

The receptionist shrieked in fear, staring up at him, wide-eyed. He leaned down next to her neck and inhaled deeply. He nearly recoiled in disgust. Just a Beta. Not the scent he followed here.

“Who else is on this level?” he asked, voice rough with disuse.

Speaking only seemed to scare her more; she let out a squeak and closed her eyes tightly as though he’d disappear if she couldn’t see him anymore.

“Answer me,” he growled, pheromones rolling off his body in waves. Betas couldn’t smell them like Alphas and Omegas could, but they still influenced them subconsciously.

“My boss. Ms. (Y/L/N),” she whimpered, breathless.

“Run,” he commanded, standing a half second later to let her up. She bolted to her feet and sprinted for the door to the stairs, her high heels flying off her feet as she went. She disappeared into the stairwell in a flurry of curled blond hair and Bucky shifted his attention to the doors of the office.

[Originally posted by breakmybedbarnes](https://tmblr.co/Zz-Hbd2NoXedB)

He walked up and yanked on the doors. They didn’t open, but he hadn’t expected them to. The door to this floor had been reinforced and every other door he’d tried hadn’t been. This floor, this ‘Ms. (Y/L/N),’ had special protection.

“Open the door,” he demanded, his nostrils flaring in anger. He could try and be civil, but his blood was boiling.

“Not gonna happen,” came a muffled response from the other side. “I know what you are, and this isn’t the first time one of you has come after me,” she said, sounding determined.

Defiance? From an Omega? That was a new one. He grinned wolfishly. It seemed like this might actually be a little bit of fun.

“I tried bein’ nice. Stand back, little Omega,” he warned. He waited a second before he reeled his arm back and let his fist fly towards the door. To his surprise, a loud resounding metal _clang_ rang throughout the room. His fist had breached a layer of wood only to be met with a layer of steel. He snarled his anger, slamming his flesh fist against the door in annoyance.

“This won’t keep me out,” he said, bringing his fist back for another blow.

“That’s what they all say,” she said, sounding breathless. He tasted her fear and arousal in the air and he groaned. Why did she smell so damn amazing?

“Well, Doll, those others ain’t nothin’ like me,” he said as he let another devastating punch fly at the door.

“It’s reinforced with steel, so unless you brought a battering ram-” she was cut off when he landed another blow which dented the metal and caused the doors to squeak on their hinges.

“Like I said, stand back,” he said, smirking, as he threw more punches at the door. Two more blows and they flew open, one barely staying on its hinges. The other flew a foot or so until it crashed to the ground, shaking the floor with its weight. His eyes locked onto her immediately and he groaned with desire at the sight in front of him.

 

**Your POV**

In somewhat detached horror, you watched from your spot on the floor on the other side of the room as your expensive reinforced doors were effectively destroyed. Never in all your years had an alpha actually managed to break through them. Hell, none of them had ever made it past the stairwell door. You knew this was the alpha that had been following you from the center of town. His scent had come flooding in the moment he made it to the top floor; a rainy forest and gunpowder. It affected you worse than any alpha ever had, as evidenced by your sopping underwear. You were panting and you were so hot if felt like your body was on fire. You rubbed your thighs together, needing to relieve some of the tension that had built up there. It didn’t help; in fact, it only seemed to make it worse. His blue eyes locked onto yours and you trembled, hand slipping down between your legs to rub yourself through your clothing.

He was huge, this alpha, and armed to the teeth. You spotted at least two guns, a few grenades, and a knife. It only took a quick glance at his left arm to understand how he’d made it through your door. His pupils dilated until the steel blue of his irises was but a thin line around the endless black.

“Please go,” you whined, desperate, unable to look away from him.

“I can’t do that, little Omega,” he said, stepping towards you. “You’re effecting me as much as I’m effecting you,” he said, closing the distance between you in a few measured steps. You glanced down at the bulge in his pants, confirming his words. Even though he was wearing tight leather it was obvious he was well endowed.

He used every ounce of his patience and newly regained compassion as he knelt down in front of you, eyes roaming every inch of you. _She’s gorgeous, this Omega_ , he thought to himself. He had to have you; how you’d stay unclaimed was slightly beyond him. You could have any man you wanted, Alpha or no.

“You won’t relieve that need by yourself,” he whispered, running a hand up your thigh slowly. You whimpered at the touch, eyes hazy with want. He leaned in, nuzzling your cheek as his metal hand snuck under your shirt, making you shiver. It felt downright frigid compared to your blazing skin. “I know you want me, Omega. I smelled it before I even entered the building. Accept me. I’ll make everything better,” he murmured, breath tickling your ear. His voice was a low, hoarse growl, as though he wasn’t used to speaking.

His words fried what was left of your brain, and your primal Omega urges kicked in. You nodded, arms wrapping around his neck as you planted kisses onto his neck and jaw. “Please, Alpha. Help me,” you murmured.

“Good girl. I’m going to make you feel so good,” he purred, lifting you up from the ground as he stood. He pushed you up against your desk, hands roving your body greedily. You wrapped a leg around his waist, grinding your core against his strained leather pants. He growled, pulling your hips into his as he crushed himself against your core. You moaned, the friction feeling amazing against your touch-starved pussy. He grabbed your leg and pulled it off of his hip. You only had a second to wonder at his actions before he ripped open the button on your pants and peeled them down your legs, nearly taking your underwear with them. Your heels came off with them, clattering to the ground beside your desk.

His fingers ran along the lace of your underwear slowly. You looked up at him and he stared down at you as though you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He relished the way the lace felt against his fingers and the way you looked at him. Your gaze made him feel once again like the powerful Alpha he was.

His fingers slowly snuck between your legs and he captured your lips in his. His kiss was hungry and messy and he groaned into it when he felt how wet you were.

He broke the kiss, smirking down at you. “All this for me?” he asked, running his fingers up and down your slit over the lace. His fingers lingered over your clit, gently teasing it. The touches wrenched a lewd moan from you and you nodded as you bit your lip to try and stop more from spilling forth.

“Yes, Alpha,” you whimpered, hand reaching forward to palm at the bulge in his pants.

“Do you want my knot, Omega?” he growled as he ripped your underwear from your body, the lacy cloth quickly forgotten as it fell to the floor.

“Yes, Alpha. Please, take me. I want your knot,” you moaned as his flesh fingers found their way into your soaking cunt. He pumped them in and out of you mercilessly and you arched into his touch, needing more. Your nipples strained against your shirt and bra, begging for his touch. He removed his fingers and put them in his mouth, sucking your slick off of them.

“You taste so sweet, little Omega,” he groaned, holding you against himself with one arm while he undid his pants with the other. “I bet you’ll taste even better when you’re in heat,” he growled into your ear. With one final button he tugged his pants down enough for his cock to spring free. You moaned at the sight, the thought of having him fuck you while you were in heat sent a new wave of heat straight to your core.

Suddenly, his attention snapped towards the door, a vicious snarl on his lips. The sound was enough to terrify you, even if it wasn’t directed at you. You’d heard the noise, too, but you were too enthralled by the Alpha in front of you to pay too much attention to it. You’d let the entire city watch if it meant you’d get this Alpha’s knot.

To your dismay he let you go and did his pants back up. Your hands ran up and down his arms, worried you’d done something wrong. “Alpha?” you asked tentatively. You didn’t want to make him angrier.

“Stay here,” he growled, turning back to give you a passionate kiss that stole your breath. He looked you up and down, as if memorizing every inch of you, before he stepped out of your embrace and through the doorway.

His orders were clear, so you stayed put, even when you heard glass break outside. Your Alpha was strong. He’d take care of whatever the noise was.

_Your_ Alpha? You were shocked at how quickly you’d begun thinking of him that way. He wasn’t your Alpha yet. He hadn’t marked you. You rubbed your neck at the junction of your neck and shoulder where the mark would be located and sighed. _Soon_ , you promised yourself. You’d finally have your mate. No more having to try and fill the void with betas. You’d finally have an alpha; an Alpha stronger than any others you’d found.

When you heard the telltale thud of a body hitting the floor you were scared. When he didn’t come back in the room you were terrified. Orders be damned. If your Alpha was in trouble you’d go and help him. You weren’t helpless.

You threw your pants on, ignoring your destroyed underwear nearby. You peeked carefully around the precariously hanging door into the waiting room and your eyes widened in shock. The room was empty and foreign smells lingered in the air. One of the thick glass panes of the building’s windows was destroyed and wind gusted in from the outside. Most worrying, though, was that your alpha was missing, as was whoever was just there. You couldn’t smell blood in the air, so whatever had happened hadn’t ended in bloodshed.

You searched for more clues, but couldn’t find anything. Eventually your receptionist, Lisa, returned, a SWAT team at her heels.

“Where is he?” one of the masked men asked, as the others fanned out, canvasing the area.

You stared at him for a moment. It was finally sinking in that he was gone, and you had no idea where. You didn’t even know his name.

“I… don’t know,” you said, sinking to the floor in despair.

* * *

* * *

**Years Later, Your POV**

[Originally posted by sweet-cider](https://tmblr.co/ZjPM4g2Cmqi1L)

You threw another book onto your already impressive pile with a huff. You took a break to stretch, standing and lacing your fingers together as you extended your arms towards the ceiling. You were so close to a breakthrough.

You picked up the small bottle on your desk and stared at the small light green pills inside. They were your greatest creation to date; pills that lessened your heats to almost nothing. They made them bearable, allowing you to scrape by with one night stands with betas in lieu of an Alpha. You made and distributed them to any Omegas that happened the find their way to you, but most Omegas thought you a fool for not just finding an Alpha.

The problem was you _had_. You’d found the man you wanted to be your Alpha but he’d vanished, and any other after him just felt like a pale imitation. You’d searched for him for months after, but he was a ghost. The footage from your building had been scrubbed and you couldn’t very well go and google _brown-haired blue-eyed Adonis badass Alpha_. …Well, you could. In fact, you’d tried that after a few weeks of fruitless searching. It hadn’t helped.

Instead, you focused on protecting yourself and your sanity in his absence. He hadn’t marked you which made you a target for any alpha whose eye you caught. You kept yourself busy with your work: you were a bio engineer who specialized in revolutionary cybernetic tech that could be integrated with human physiology. During your free time you focused on improving the formula for your pills. Your unique background in bio engineering had made it possible to create them in the first place.

Today was the last day you’d be able to use your private library for a while. You had a job in New York for a week or so; a special case that you’d been paid handsomely for. Most of the thick leather bound books in your library were rare tomes on Alpha and Omega physiology. A lot of the information in them wasn’t public knowledge. Alphas and Omegas were so uncommon that some people didn’t even think you existed.

You put the bottle of pills back down on your desk and groaned.

“Time to finish packing,” you grumbled to yourself, resigned to the fact that you wouldn’t learn anything new today. You were just starting your heat and, as usual, your mind was a jumbled mess. Your new client demanded you go out as soon as you could, paying you a king’s ransom for a timely arrival. The private plane was set to pick you up in three hours at a small airport just outside the city.

You threw a few pieces of clothing into the suitcase, followed by a choice few books, then threw the bottle of pills into your purse. It took you an entire hour to find everything else you needed, and with the traffic that your phone told you had popped up suddenly, you knew you’d barely make it to the airport on time.

An hour and a half later you were boarding the small plane. You raised an eyebrow at the name on the outside.

_Stark Industries? As in Tony Stark the Iron Man, Tony Stark?_

Once you were settled on board a woman who said she worked for the person who hired you handed you a tablet.

“It has all the information we have on your patient’s condition,” she explained as she turned it on. Holograms popped up, showing you 3D renderings of what you had to work with. It seemed like the prosthetic had been torn off just past the shoulder. They’d patched it closed, but whoever had made the original was beyond their reach so they’d found you, the leading expert on cutting edge prostheses.

You spent the entire flight studying and planning, using the high tech tablet to make blueprints. You were surprised when they said they’d provide you with Vibranium. You’d read about the stuff in your research before, but it was too expensive to warrant putting effort into incorporating it into your projects. You wanted your ideas to applicable to the general populace, and Vibranium was definitely beyond the average person’s financial reach. Still, you were excited for the chance to work with it.

By the time the plane landed you had several schematics and ideas ready. A large man met you at baggage claim and led you to a beautiful silver Porsche.

[Originally posted by mrcheyl](https://tmblr.co/Z5-Eax1dW73pL)

You gawked at it while he loaded your bag. He opened the door for you and you slid inside. You were well off, but never spent your money on anything so extravagant. Nearly all the money you made went back into your research.

“It’ll be about a half hour. I’m Happy, by the way. Happy Hogan,” the driver informed you, and you nodded.

“(Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/L/N),” you said, offering him a courteous smile. You decided to enjoy the sights while you had the chance. It seemed like you were headed north out of the city.

* * *

Like Happy promised, you arrived at your destination a half hour later.

“I’m working for the Avengers?” you asked, dumbfounded, as you stared at the large Avengers’ logo on the side of the building.

“Did the Stark plane not give it away?” he asked, grinning.

“Tony Stark isn’t the Avengers,” you argued, gawking open-mouthed at the compound as Happy drove further into the grounds.

“True, I suppose. But what use does Tony have for a bio engineer?” Happy asked, raising an eyebrow at you as he drove the Porsche into the underground garage.

“Well there was that thing with his heart and the metal bits a while ago,” you said, ogling the various vehicles in the garage. A person could sell half the things in there and live like a king for the rest of their life.

“You have a point,” he conceded. “But no, you’re not here for Tony,” Happy said, pulling into an empty parking spot. “Now, Friday will show you to your room. You’re welcome to start whenever you want tomorrow. It’s…” -he checked the watch on his wrist- “4:12 am and there’s a bed with your name on it,” he said, turning the car off.

“I’d actually like to get started as soon as possible, if that’s alright with my patient,” you said, all business as you gathered your things.

“Alright. Got that, Friday?” Happy asked, looking at his watch.

“Understood, Mr. Hogan,” came an accented AI voice from his watch.

“I’ll take your bag to your room and Friday’ll direct you to the lab,” Happy said, opening his door.

You were about to speak when it hit you. You wrenched your door open, nearly stumbling over yourself in your haste to get out of the car. You sniffed the air experimentally. No, your nose wasn’t fooling you. You threw your bag over your shoulder as you searched for the door into the compound. You spotted it and sprinted for it, running on pure instinct.

“You’re welcome,” Happy said grumpily behind you. You barely registered his voice as you yanked the door open and practically threw yourself through the doorway.

The smell washed over you, nearly overpowering you then and there. You focused your efforts, zeroing in on the freshest trail and followed your nose, weaving through the halls. You vaguely heard the AI chirping at you in its Irish brogue but you didn’t pay it any mind as you let your instincts take over. In the back of your mind you worried a little at how easily your Omega side was taking over, but that voice was quickly quashed. Slowly, the sleek, professional interior gave way to homey hallways. You thought you spotted a giant flat screen and a huge modern kitchen, but ignored them and any other living soul you came across.

You walked for a few minutes before your surroundings changed again. The rooms on either side appeared to be labs. You heard the AI chirping ahead of you. At this point, the scent you’d been following was strong enough to make you dizzy and you barely registered the doors a little ahead and to the right of you opening.

He stepped through the doorway and your eyes instantly met his. You both stood there, frozen, moment suspended in time as you both took each other in. You almost didn’t believe your eyes. If your other senses weren’t telling you that your eyes were telling the truth you would have thought him an illusion.

[Originally posted by totheendofthelinepal](https://tmblr.co/ZWw4_g2BSeE_R)

“Omega,” he whispered, half smile appearing on his lips. Only your enhanced hearing allowed you to pick up his voice. Just like that, the illusion of stillness was shattered and you launched yourself at him. He caught you with one arm and wrapped it around you and buried his face in your hair, peppering the top of your head with kisses. Your arms snaked around his waist and you planted kisses on his chest. He smelled even better than you remembered.

“You’re really here,” you mumbled into his chest, inhaling his scent deeply. The action sent a powerful ache to your core. Him being in your arms seemed to completely destroy the effects your pills usually had over your heat.

“What are you doing here, little Omega?” he murmured into your hair, trying his best to control his urges. You smelled divine. You were definitely in heat, but something was inhibiting the full effects.

You looked up, finally realizing what felt off. He was only holding you with one arm. You looked at what was left of his left arm and frowned, thoughtful. “You’re my patient,” you said, brows furrowed. Seeing your Alpha at anything but his best sent your Omega instincts into hyper drive. Your fingers trailed lightly over the metal stump that was currently covered by a tight form-fitting sleeve.

“You’re-” he began, and you nodded, not needing him to finish the question.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), bio-engineer and leading authority on technologically advanced prosthesis,” you said proudly.

His smile was blinding and you felt heat creep up your neck in embarrassment. “You’re amazing,” he said, leaning down to capture your lips in a kiss. You kissed back eagerly, savoring the way he tasted. He licked your bottom lip and you happily let him in. Your tongues tangled together before he truly claimed your lips, forcing his tongue into your mouth. You moaned into the kiss and he shuddered at the sound, pulling you close. He broke the kiss after a minute and you stared at each other, both panting.

His fingers came up and stroked a line up your neck, lingering at the spot a mark would normally be. “After all this time? Still no mark?” he whispered, admiring how you leaned into his touch.

“No. I want yours, Alpha. I’ve wanted your mark and yours alone since the day I met you,” you said, gazing into his eyes as you said the words.

He bit his lip, biting back a groan. “C’mere, Doll,” he said, taking your hand as he led you into the lab room he’d come from. “Black out the windows, Friday,” he told the AI. You placed your bag on the table by the door as you passed it.

“Yes, Sargent Barnes,” the AI responded. You glanced behind you in time to see the windows turn an opaque black. The door had barely shut behind you when he turned and stared at you seriously.

Something the AI said sparked something in the back of your mind.

“Barnes?”

He frowned, suddenly looking hesitant. “Yeah. My name’s James Buchanan Barnes. Most people call me Bucky. Most people nowadays know me as the Winter Soldier, though,” he said grimly. He didn’t want to lose you to his past, but he also wanted to tell you the truth. He needed you to accept him for who he was.

Your eyes widened in surprise and Bucky grit his teeth, ready for you to run screaming. To his surprise, you didn’t seem to be afraid; at least, he couldn’t smell it on you. You simply stared at him, studying his face closely.

“Last chance to back out, little Omega. Run away if you don’t want this… if you can,” he added wickedly, sending a shiver down your spine. You stood on your toes, kissing him from his neck to his jaw to, finally, his mouth.

“I want this, Alpha. Please,” you said, desperation creeping into your voice.

He groaned, arm going around to pull you flush against him. “Say it again,” he demanded, lips trailing kisses down your neck.

“I want you, Alpha. I want your mark and your knot,” you sighed, eyes closing in the ecstasy of him touching you.

He hummed his approval. “Such a good girl,” he cooed, yanking your shirt over your head. You returned the favor, peeling his shirt off of his muscled torso.

You threw it to the side and ran your hands over his well defined muscles. He planted kisses all over your shoulders and on your collar bone, but stiffened when he felt your fingers lightly trace over the scarring that ran along the metal fused to his shoulder.

He felt you shift in his arm and he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when you ghosted your lips over the taught, marred skin.

“Every inch of you is beautiful to me, Bucky,” you whispered, turning his head gently with your hand so you could look him in the eyes.

A shiver ran up his spine at the sound of his name on your lips and he groaned. “Little Omega, I hope you’re well rested because you’re not getting sleep any time soon,” he warned, eyes flashing dangerously.

You giggled and flashed him a filthy grin. “Promises, promises, Alpha,” you said devilishly.

His lips were back on yours in a flash and a practiced hand made quick work of the button and zipper on your pants which pooled at your feet a second later. You kissed back hungrily and quickly stepped out of them, kicking them out of the way as your fingers danced under the waistband of his sweats. 

He growled against your lips at your teasing, tangled his fingers in the back of your underwear and tugged them up sharply. You let out a startled gasp; the mingled pain and pleasure on your sensitive core sent slick dripping down your thighs.

His message came in loud and clear: stop teasing. You obliged, tearing your lips from his to trail kisses and nibbles down his neck and chest. As you went you tugged down his pants, taking his boxers down with them. His cock sprung free swinging heavily between his legs and you nearly started salivating at the sight.

“Like what you see?” he purred as he gazed down at you, pupils blown wide with lust.

“Yes, Alpha,” you murmured as you stood. You reached between your heated bodies and wrapped your hand loosely around his length and stroked slowly. He groaned and, in a move that brought on a strong sense of deja vu, tore them clean away from your body. You yelped in surprise and your hands flew to his shoulders as he picked you up, supporting you with an arm around your waist as he lowered you gently onto your back on the ground. The cool marble floor against your burning skin made you shiver. He placed himself firmly between your legs, single arm keeping him from crashing down on top of you.

He kissed you passionately on the lips and you mewled into his mouth when he ground his hips against yours tantalizingly slowly, his hard cock rubbing against your clit. He trailed kisses down your body until he reached your breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He sucked lewdly at it and ran his teeth lightly over it before taking the hard bud between his teeth. Your back arched with pleasure, fingers tangling into his hair. After a moment he switched to the other, giving it the same care and attention as the first.

You tried to hold back your moans, but a few whimpers were forced out of your lips at his ministrations. “Let me hear you, babydoll,” he ordered, moving backwards, kissing his way down your stomach as he went.

As it turned out, you didn’t need to think twice about following his command. In fact, you didn’t have the luxury of thinking at all. As soon as his tongue licked a thick stripe through your folds and swirled around your swollen clit you moaned loudly. Your fingernails scraped against his scalp as your fingers ran through his hair, earning a deep groan that you felt all the way in your core and you whimpered at the sound.

“So wet for me, Omega,” he hummed, before his tongue slid into your sopping hole, nose nudging your clit lightly as he swirled his tongue inside of you. You bucked your hips, unable to keep still against the pleasure he was giving you. His arm moved up to hold you in place and you threw your head back, moaning out your pleasure.

“Alpha, it feels so good, please don’t stop!” you begged, relishing the way his tongue sped up. He hummed against your skin, causing that coil in your stomach to wind even tighter. Your tugged gently at his hair, pulling a moan from his lips, and apparently he couldn’t take it anymore.

You whimpered at the loss of his mouth and tongue, but didn’t have time to dwell on it. He was kissing you an instant later, and you moaned into the kiss as his tongue invaded your mouth, the taste of yourself on his lips. He ground his hips against yours, his cock sliding through your wet folds.

“Need you, Alpha,” you murmured, reaching down to line his cock up with your entrance.

“I know, Omega,” he whispered, claiming your lips once again as he slowly entered you. He slid inside of you easily, your dripping wet cunt making it easy.

A second later he bottomed out inside of you, hips flush with yours. His tip nudged at your cervix, the mingled pain and pleasure sending a new wave of arousal through your system. Your walls clenched around him and he groaned. It was obvious it took everything he had to keep from pounding into you wildly right then and there.

His gaze locked with yours; you helped ground him. Once you were sure you’d adjusted to his size you brought his lips to yours and kissed him deeply. “Please, Alpha. Fuck me. I need your knot,” you begged.

Like that, the control he had crumbled and he dragged his hips back slowly before snapping back into you again. He set a fast pace, hips pounding yours into the floor with every thrust. You let out a strangled cry of pleasure. Being filled by your Alpha was everything you wanted it to be and more. You felt so full and… complete with him in you like this. Every thrust from him earned a moan from your lips, which he greedily swallowed with passionate, heated kisses. Every second he was inside of you sent you closer to your release. He soothed the ache and cramps of your heat in a way only an Alpha could.

“A-alpha, I’m going to-” you moaned, eyes locked onto his.

“Come for me, Omega,” he ordered, kissing along your jaw and neck, lingering over the spot on your neck a mark would be. The sensations he was causing and the thought of him marking you sent you over the edge for the first time, screaming his name as that coil in your belly finally snapped. The pleasure of your orgasm licked its way through your body like flames and your walls spasmed around Bucky’s cock, earning deep moans from him. He fucked you relentlessly through it. Every time you started to come down another thrust would continue the pleasure. Eventually, though, you came down and there was only one thing you wanted then.

“Need your knot, Alpha,” you begged, raking your fingernails down his back. He moaned, hips momentarily stuttering before he pulled out. You didn’t have time to bemoan his absence. He sat up, leaning his back against one of the lab stations, and pulled you onto his lap.

He guided you above his cock with his hand, staring deeply into your eyes. His irises were barely visible rings around his pupils. “Make your Alpha feel good, Omega, and you’ll get what you want,” he purred, order clear under the seductive tone he used.

You nodded eagerly, sinking down onto his throbbing cock without a second thought. You writhed in pleasure at the feeling of him filling you up completely, but your idleness earned you a swift slap on the ass. “Move, baby. I want to fill you up,” he growled, hand grabbing your hip with a nearly bruising force.

You didn’t have to be told twice, raising your hips again and again, each time moving so far up he threatened to come out of you before you slammed them back down onto him, all the way to the hilt. His hand helped you move but once he realized you didn’t need the help it moved to your breasts, toying with and pinching your nipples.

You soon felt the tight coil forming in your lower stomach again. As if his body could sense it, he began to snap his hips up to meet you. You placed your hands on his shoulders, using the leverage to keep your pace even as your hips began to move sloppily as your second orgasm approached.

“Omega, baby, I’m getting close,” he warned. You already knew, though. You could feel his knot beginning to swell at the base of his cock. It was starting to catch inside of you with each thrust.

“Me too, Alpha,” you murmured, breathless. He leaned forward slightly, causing your clit to rub against his stomach as you moved and suddenly you were coming undone all over again.

Your walls fluttered around him, and he made up for your erratic pace by thrusting up into you. Your orgasm sent him over the edge and, a few thrusts later, his knot locked inside of you. If the feeling of his knot filling you up with his hot seed wasn’t enough to keep your orgasm going, him breaking the skin of your neck with his teeth as he bit into the mark spot definitely was. You let out a blissed-out sigh, completely content as he buried his face in your neck, deeply inhaling your scent.

“Omega mine,” he murmured, wrapping his arm around you, pulling you flush against his chest.

“My Alpha,” you agreed, nuzzling his neck, panting slightly from all the work the both of you had just done. He placed a gentle kiss to the crown of your head, earning a contented hum from your lips.

You wrapped your arms around him and murmured, “That really just happened, didn’t it?”

“Havin’ seconds thoughts?” he asked teasingly, but you knew there was a real fear behind it.

“Never,” you said, looking up at his steel blue eyes, smile on your face. “I’ve been waiting years for this,” you whispered, brushing a lock of dark brown hair out of his face.

He beamed down at you and leaned down to give you a surprisingly chaste kiss considering his cock was locked inside of you at that moment. “Me too, Doll,” he said, stroking your cheek gently with the back of his knuckles. “Sorry that this isn’t exactly the ideal place to have done this,” he said mischievously, motioning to the lab around them.

You chuckled, resting your head on his shoulder. “I don’t mind so much, but a bed might be nice next time,” you joked, rubbing small circles into his lower back with your thumbs.

“Deal,” he agreed, smiling down at you.

You two sat like that for a few minutes, with him rubbing your back gently with his hand before he spoke up again. “Is there any chance that…?”

“Hmm?” you asked, looking up at him, content smile still on your face. It slipped slightly at the expression he was wearing. “What is it, Alpha?” You could tell something was bothering him, but you couldn’t tell what.

He seemed to think about his question for a minute before he blurted out “Are you on birth control?”

“Not the traditional kind, no. But I’m on heat-blocking pills right now,” you said sheepishly.

“That would explain why your scent is a little off,” he said, running his fingers through your hair.

“My scent is off? How so?” you asked, tilting your head in curiosity. You didn’t get feedback from Alphas often, much less Alphas who’d smelled you before.

“Your scent is muted. I can tell you’re in heat and you still smell like you, but… I should have gone crazy from being in the same room as you, but I was able to keep it together,” he whispered, planting a tender kiss to your forehead.

You chuckled at that. “The second I smelled you it was like I hadn’t even taken the pills. At least, that’s what it felt like to me,” you said, leaning your forehead against his. “So thanks for that,” you teased.

He smiled cockily, but he quickly sobered, gaze a million miles away.

“What are you thinking, baby?” you asked, running a thumb gently over his stubble.

“What do I smell like to you?” he asked, gaze focusing back in on you.

Your heart beat faster in your chest. “You smell it too, don’t you?” you asked, barely daring to hope.

A wide smile broke out on his face. “I always thought-”

“-they were myths,” you finished, identical smile lighting up your face. “And to answer your question, when I first met you, it was a rainy forest and gunpowder. The rainy forest is the same, but now it’s accompanied by…” you paused, inhaling his scent, which sent a thrill down your spine. “I think it’s… plum?” you asked, curious smile sneaking its way onto your face.

His eyes darkened a little at the mention of the first time you met him, but it was gone again by the time you’d finished speaking. “You smell like Vanilla and Wildflowers. That hasn’t changed,” he murmured, placing a kiss on your temple.

You grinned like a fool. True Mates were… well, a fairy tale. Something Alpha and Omega parents told their kids as a bedtime story. Their people’s version of soul mates. It was always said you could pick out your true mate’s unique smell, while everyone else was a general jumbled, uninteresting mix of Alpha, Beta, or Omega.

You didn’t realize how tired you were, but Bucky must have sensed it, because he grabbed the jacket he’d brought with him (which had been unceremoniously knocked onto the floor during your escapade) and draped it over your shoulders. You fell asleep, head on his chest, to the steady sound of his breathing and unwavering beating of his heart.

* * *

You were awoken a short time later with gentle kisses to your neck and your name murmured like a prayer from his lips.

“C’mon, Doll, we should move,” he whispered, gently coaxing you from the realm of dreams.

You blinked blearily up at him, smile on your lips. “You only want to move because your ass fell asleep,” you joked, kissing him lazily on the lips.

He smiled into the kiss, his chuckle a deep rumble in his chest. “Well that is definitely part of it,” he conceded. “But it’s mostly because we’ll have an audience soon if we don’t,” he teased, motioning to a clock on the wall with his head.

6 am. Yup, people would be up and about soon if they weren’t already. It seemed like he’d carefully pulled out of you while you were asleep so you stood without having to worry, picking up your clothes and yanking them on (though you were considerably slowed by Bucky’s constantly wandering hands). You gave your underwear a sad look before throwing them into your purse (wouldn’t want to leave them and scar a poor lab tech for life).

When you were ready and both of you were modest, he took your hand in his, leading you out of the lab. You grabbed your bag on the way out, knowing you’d need it sooner rather than later.

He weaved his way through the halls with practiced ease. You tried to make a mental map but after the eighth turn you’d given up. A few minutes later he reached his room and opened the door with a fingerprint scan.

His room was sparsely furnished. It had the basics; a bathroom, bed, desk, chair, wardrobe, closet, dresser. But it didn’t have much in the way of personal effects. You spotted a few drawings pinned up on the wall above his desk, but a quick peek at them revealed the artist to be none other than Steve Rogers. A few pictures that looked to be a hundred years old pictured a younger, smiling Bucky.

“Omega,” he murmured. You tore your gaze away from the desk guiltily, but he only smiled at you.

“That’s my family. And drawings from Steve,” he said, obviously aware of the questions you didn’t want to ask.

You squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile, not knowing exactly what to say. Instead, you talked about something you knew.

“I, uh, have some plans for your new arm,” you said hesitantly. “But your input would be fantastic.”

He smiled at your shyness. “Alright, c’mere,” he said, pulling you onto his bed. You snuggled up against his side as you pulled the tablet computer out of your purse and turned it on.

“So, about the old design. I think that is can be improved upon by-” you began, pulling up the schematics. You paused when you saw him expression and felt your cheeks heat under the intensity of his gaze. “What?” you asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“You’re absolutely stunning is all, Doll,” he said, throwing his arm around you to pull you closer to his side. You smiled happily and continued your explanation of your ideas.

* * *

By the time you had a model that both Bucky and yourself were happy with, two days had passed. During that time you’d had sex on multiple occasions, continuing to talk about arm schematics in lieu of pillow talk. Happy had come by after he’d been informed by FRIDAY where you’d gone and graciously brought you your luggage when you told him you’d be staying in Bucky’s room during your stay at the compound (though he _had_ threatened to tell Tony about that particular arrangement).

Apparently Steve had gotten that specific memo, too, because he showed up later that day, pounding on the door.

“Bucky, what on earth are you thinking?” he demanded.

Bucky went rigid next to you. If he had hackles you knew they’d be raised. A second later you realized why.

Steve was an Alpha, too.

But that didn’t make any sense. Alphas almost never got along. To stay friends for as long as Steve and Bucky had was unheard of.

“Go away Steve,” Bucky growled, warning clear in his voice.

“Buck, I can smell her. I know you marked her. Just what in the hell-”

Steve’s tirade was interrupted by Bucky yanking the door open, looking like murder.

You shrunk back in the bed, hiding from the wrath of your Alpha, even if it wasn’t directed at you.

“You shouldn’t be here right now and you know it, Steve. She’s in heat and-”

“I’m aware, Bucky! That’s why I’m here! How could you just go and mark your-”

“True Mate,“ Bucky said forcefully.

Whatever Steve had been expecting, it wasn’t that. “What?” he asked dumbly, looking at Bucky in confusion. “Bucky, that’s just some fairy tale-”

“No, it’s not. She’s my true mate,” he said stubbornly.

Steve sighed and tried to glimpse you around Bucky’s form, but Bucky firmly pushed him back a foot or two. “Mine,” he growled.

Steve groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “I’m coming back as soon as her heat is over and we’re talking about this,” Steve warned, throwing one last concerned glance at the room before he walked, mumbling something ironic about unreasonable Alphas.

Bucky shut the door a little too forcefully, making you jump at the sound. He gave you an apologetic look and quickly took his place back beside you, soothing your frayed nerves by touch alone.

“I had no idea Steve was an Alpha, too,” you mumbled.

“Really? How could you not smell him?” Bucky asked. “He’s lived here even longer than I have.”

“I only smelled _you_ when I got here,” you said sheepishly. He merely smiled at that, brought your hand to his lips, and placed a feather-light kiss to your knuckles.

“The True Mate thing is gonna be a hard sell,” you told him, smile on your lips.

“Don’t care. He’ll come around eventually once he sees us together,” Bucky said, rolling onto his back. You admired once again how big he was.

“I have to start constructing the arm tomorrow. Will you be keeping me company in the lab?” you asked, unable to keep the eagerness out of your voice.

“Of course, Doll,” he said, pulling you down so you were laying next to him, head on his chest. “But first, sleep.”

“On that, Sargent Barnes, we can agree,” you said, giving him a gentle goodnight kiss before you tucked yourself up against him. His arm wrapped around your waist, insuring you wouldn’t move away from him while you slept.

You loved this side of Bucky.

* * *

Three days later, your heat was over and Bucky’s new arm was mostly built. He let Steve talk to you, which was nice. The tension between them was higher than it had likely ever been, but the mark on your neck seemed to ease Bucky’s nerves every time he saw it.

You talked about your lives while you worked on removing the remnants of the old tech from his shoulder. Some of it would have to stay, but a majority would just get in the way of the new one; it was outdated, anyway.

You wished people saw him for who he really was, not the weapon Hydra made him. Bucky Barnes had a heart of gold. Not to mention he was smart and funny to boot. According to various Avengers you met over your time there, in the few days since you’d arrived he’d been smiling more than they’d seen in the years they’d known him. You’d been embarrassed but proud over that fact (Bucky had been just plain embarrassed, turning a lovely shade of red each time someone made a comment about it… except when Sam said so; he had to dodge a punch and a wrench).

You loved this side of Bucky, too.

* * *

A week and a half after you’d first arrived, Bucky’s new arm was attached and fully functional. You still had tests to run, but it seemed to be working perfectly. Bucky was admiring it in the mirror. You saw him run his flesh fingers over where the red star had been on his old arm and you saw his eyes swim with unshed tears. You stood and walked over to him, wrapping your arms around his waist from behind. You held him as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. You felt tears drip onto your hands but you held him like that until he finally turned and held you in his arms.

You loved this side of Bucky, too, even if it would probably take a while for him to believe it.

* * *

Two days later, you’d run all of the tests you possibly could. Bucky’s new arm worked perfectly and he’d seamlessly transitioned into the new prosthetic.

He made you sleep on his right side, though. He didn’t want to hurt you if the nightmares came.

You’d already gotten used to the occasional nightmares that plagued him. Every time they happened you woke him gently, calming him down with your pheromones and words. He’d clutch you tightly to his chest as though you were the only thing keeping him grounded and you’d talk to him, reassure him, until he calmed down.

He always apologized for these episodes but you told him not to worry. You liked being able to help him through them.

You loved this part of Bucky, too.

In fact, a few months after you’d first arrived at the compound, you told him as much. It was after a particularly bad episode that had left him frozen in the bed you shared.

“I love you, baby. You’re safe. Please come back to me,” you murmured, running your fingers through his hair. He seemed to resurface from his mind at your words, eyes filling with life again as his gaze met yours.

“What did you say?” he whispered, voice failing him.

“I love you, Bucky,” you said, smiling at him. 

[Originally posted by lovelynemesis](https://tmblr.co/ZVOuzi2P7uwYB)

He scooped you up into his arms suddenly and practically vaulted off the bed. He leaned down and kissed you deeply as he walked towards the bathroom.

“I love you too, (Y/N),” he said, smitten.

You giggled, smiling happily. “Babe, why are you carrying me to the bathroom?” you asked curiously.

“(Y/N), I wanna try for pups,” he said seriously, staring down at you.

You were shocked. You’d brought it up before but he’d been evasive and reluctantly explained how he didn’t have the confidence in his ability to be able to care for children. He didn’t think he deserved something as good as a family and doubted he even had the ability, considering his past; being frozen and unfrozen and experimented on couldn’t have helped anything.

“I do, too, Bucky,” you said, throwing your arms around his neck. His deep chuckle rumbled through his chest and you relished the sound. “But, Buck, I’m not in heat…” you said, leaning back to raise an eyebrow at him in confusion.

“I know. But I’m sweaty from my nightmares and need a shower… and we need to practice. So, I’m multitasking,” he said, winking lasciviously at you.

You laughed at his antics, leaning up to kiss him as he turned the water on. “Lots of practice?” you asked salaciously.

“Lots,” he agreed, smirking.

Yes, you loved every side of your Alpha.

And he loved you, too.


	2. Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble, part of a larger post for my follower celebration.  
> Not a full chapter.

**Six years after the events of By Chance**

“We should get back soon,” you whispered, placing a kiss on Bucky’s bare chest. 

Bucky let out a discontent growl when you got up from the bed. “I’m sure they’re fine, Omega,” he grumped, reaching out to tug you back into bed. 

You chuckled, nuzzling into his chest, enjoying the smell of him on you. “It’s not them I’m worried about,” you countered. “It’s Clint and Sam,” you said as you propped your chin up on his chest. 

He groaned, swiping a hand over his face and mumbled a few choice expletives. 

“Your rut ended a day and a half ago. We’re just stalling at this point. I miss our pups and I know you do, too,” you said, tracing your fingers lightly over his skin. 

He sighed as he sat up, pulling you into his arms. “I hate it when you’re right,” he said, burying his face in your neck. 

You closed your eyes, reveling in the feeling of his lips on your neck. Your bonding mark stood out against your skin, the scar always proudly displayed wherever you went. You got into a more comfortable position on his lap, straddling his hips, and tangled your fingers in his hair. His lips worked their way up from your neck to your lips and you sighed happily into the kiss. 

“One more round,” he said forcefully, biting at your lip. His tone and the pheromones he was exuding didn’t leave room for argument, but you wouldn’t have anyway.

“Yes, Alpha,” you whispered, already breathless.


End file.
